ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakfast of Champions (720)
}} Elan manages to persuade Malack he is of no use. The Empress is hungry. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood ◀ ▶ Transcript Empress: My breakfast isn't done yet. I don't want to start the talking stuff until after my breakfast. Empress: Or wait! Let's not do talking stuff today at all, and I can have more food then. Yeah, that's a better idea. Malack: Maybe we will consider that plan, Empress, but I need you to approve the payment of this bounty first. Empress: What bounty? Gannji: The one you posted for this "Nale" and his friends. Empress: May I eat him? Is he edible? Haley escapes the rope that bound her. Haley: Not only is he not edible, Your Corpulence, he's not Nale. Gannji: Hey, wait. Weren't you tied up a moment ago? Haley: That was a moment ago. Haley: Sure, this debonair blond may LOOK like Nale, but that's because he's his identical twin brother, Elan. Gannji: Yeah, right. That's right up there with, "I turned into a werewolf and ate my homework." Haley: They were separated when they were infants and only recently became aware of each other's existence. Elan: It's true, Your Blobbity-Blobness. The only physical difference is my enhanced beardlessness. Elan: But when it comes to personality, I'm nothing like my brother. Elan: I'd never betray you if you were trying to conquer a country. Haley: You tell 'em, honey! Elan: I would probably oppose you from the start because the whole blood theme really screams "EVIL!" Haley: Um- Elan: Plus, I hear there's some sort of slavery, so I'd probably be all up in your business about that. Haley: OK, honey, Quiet Time. Empress: Up in my business? UP IN MY BUSINESS?? Empress: No one gets all up in my business, I get all up in THEIR business! Empress: OR POSSIBLY THEIR GRILL!! Empress (off-panel): GRRRARR! Elan: Uh oh, I think maybe she has a bit of a temper... Haley: No, really? Think how testy I can get, and I'm only the "Empress of Blood" a few days each month. Empress (off-panel): GRRRRARR! Malack: Empress, you must calm yourself. Please! Malack: If this man is who he claims to be, then he can at least help us locate the real Nale. Elan: Oh, I absolutely could— Elan: —if Nale hadn't died in a huge exploding castle almost a year ago. Malack: So...you either ARE Nale, or you're of no use to use whatsoever. Elan: Well, I guess if you want to put it that— Malack: Madame Empress, I believe I have an answer to your query about whether or not you may eat him. Elan: I bet it's "No". Trivia * This strip shares the same title as Comic #401. * The exploding castle to which Elan refers is Azure City castle, exploding in #463 where Nale, Sabine and Thog were held prisoners. External Links * 720}} View the comic * 151569}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Meets his Father